Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{8})(4^{-6})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{8})(4^{-6}) = 4^{8-6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{8})(4^{-6})} = 4^{2}} $